1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to thru-tubing gravel pack operations. Embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and methods of installing a fluid control assembly in a wellbore. Embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and methods of securing gravel packs in wellbores using cement packers or other similar types of packers/plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many oil and gas wells, sand from the reservoir may enter the wellbore during well production. The sand may flow into the wellbore annulus with the recovered hydrocarbons and cause numerous abrasive problems to the well screens, production tubing, and other associate equipment. One method of sand control is the use of a gravel pack, which is a gravel filled portion of the wellbore that functions as a filter to prevent sand from being carried into the wellbore from the reservoir.
Generally, gravel packs have an open upper end and are not fully contained. High pressure differentials within the wellbore and high production flow rates can cause the gravel packs to move around and shift, thereby opening spaces within the gravel pack and making it easier for sand to migrate through. Therefore, cement or inflatable packers have been used to secure the gravel packs within the wellbore. However, there are many problems associated with the use of both types of packers. For example, controlling the amount and placement of cement above the gravel pack without plugging up the production equipment has been a difficult task. Inflatable packers often provide inadequate sealing due to the restricted diameters available for lowering the packer into the wellbore and the large diameter seal needed for securing the gravel pack therein.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved apparatus and methods for use with gravel pack operations.